Where Were You
by TheMysticalDragon
Summary: Joey hears a song on the radio that reminds him of a late friend, who passed away quite tragiclly
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Alan Jackson song "Where Were You (When the World Stopped Turning)" nor do I own the rights to Yu-Gi-Oh! I'm just a simple Fan Fic writer. This idea came to me one night and I had to write it. This story is based on a true event, but is entirely fiction. To those of you who lost friends and family in the tragedy of September 11 2001, Don't ever loose hope, and if you're at odds with someone, remember the good times you shared with them and don't hesitate to tell them you love them, you may never get another chance. This is my first attempt at writing Fan Fic.  
Joey Wheeler turned on the radio. The voice of Alan Jackson filled the speakers. He nearly turned the song off when he heard the first few lines of the song:  
  
Where were you when the world stopped turning that September day? Out in the yard with your wife and children Working on some stage in LA Did you stand there in shock at the site of? That black smoke rising against that blue sky  
  
Did you shout out in anger?  
  
In fear for your neighbor? Or did you just sit down and cry  
  
**Flash back**  
  
The phone rang, and Joey sleepily rolled over to answer it. He could hear loud noises in the background, and people screaming in terror.  
  
"Joey? It's Riley. I just called you to tell you good bye/"  
  
Joey woke up fully and sat bolt upright in bed.  
  
"Riley, man, what do you mean good bye. What the hell's going on!"  
  
A steady low rumble sounded in the background, it sounded like a fire? What the hell was going on indeed? Riley should be at work now, not goofing off.  
  
He heard Riley choke back a sob and a whimper.  
  
"I'm dying man. Some plane hit the World Trade Center; it hit my tower, man. I am just calling to tell you good bye."  
  
Reality hit Joey with the force of an elephant sitting him. He grabbed his remote and turned on the TV. The WTC had been attacked, black smoke was roiling out of the buildings, and one of the best buds he had was trapped inside. He felt totally helpless. Joey watched helplessly as one of the towers started to crumble. The apocalyptic cloud nearly buried the city. The smoke hadn't even started to clear when the other tower began to sway  
  
"Riley, stay on the line, man, I miss you, and I love you" Joey never got to finish what he was going to say. A loud rumbling came across the line and the cell phone abruptly cut off.  
  
Joey watched in horror as the other tower gave in and crumbled to the ground.  
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
Tears slid freely down Joey's cheeks. He felt a strong embrace wrap around him. He sobbed unashamedly into the shoulder.  
  
"There was nothing I could do, I didn't even get to say good bye to him" Joey sobbed. "Didn't get to say goodbye. It's just not fair."  
  
Tristian held his friend. He'd never seen Joey get this upset. He knew all about Joey's friend Riley, how they grew up in New York. Joey was happy for Riley when he got a part time job at some business at the WTC, and now he was gone.  
I'm just a singer of simple songs I'm not a real political man I watch CNN but I'm not sure I can tell you the difference in Iraq and Iran But I know Jesus and I talk to God  
  
And I remember this from when I was young  
  
Faith hope and love are some good things he gave us And the greatest is love  
  
Riley Cooper and Joey had been friends for a long time, almost as long as Yugi and Joey had. Riley had moved back New York three years ago, on an architecture scholarship. They'd moved to Domino when they were six and soon became friends with Yugi. Yugi was shocked to hear of Riley's death, and comforted Joey the best he could.  
  
Where were you when the world stopped turning that September day? Teaching a class full of innocent children Driving down some cold interstate Did you feel guilty cause you're a survivor? In a crowded room did you feel alone? Did you call up your mother and tell her you love her  
  
Did you dust off that bible at home? Did you open your eyes and hope it never happened Close your eyes and not go to sleep Did you notice the sunset the first time in ages? Speak with some stranger on the street Did you lie down at night and think of tomorrow? Go out and buy you a gun Did you turn off that violent old movie you're watching? And turn on "I Love Lucy" reruns Did you go to a church and hold hands with some stranger Stand in line and give your own blood Did you just stay home and cling tight to your family Thank God you had somebody to love  
  
Joey looked up from Tristian's shoulder. He wiped the tears from his eyes. This song starting bringing back happier memories of Riley. This song was of healing. He called his mom.  
  
"Mom, I want you to hear something, and tell me who it reminds you of:"  
  
I'm just a singer of simple songs I'm not a real political man I watch CNN but I'm not sure I can tell you The difference in Iraq and Iran But I know Jesus and I talk to God And I remember this from when I was young Faith hope and love are some good things he gave us And the greatest is love The greatest is love The greatest is love  
  
Joey's mom's voice cracked and he heard both her and his sister, Serenity crying.  
  
"Joey, it reminds me of Riley. I'm so sorry to know that's how he died, and you were the last person he talked to."  
  
Joey interrupted his mom, he had one thing to tell her, and this song made it clear that if he kept putting it of, well who knew what would happen.  
  
"Mom, I know we've had our differences and all, and I know I've been a real jerk to you. I want to say I'm sorry, and I want to tell you I love you."  
  
Where were you when the world stopped turning that September day? 


	2. Memories

There will be differences in type in this story. The font will change when Joey is reading an essay on friendship. The font will be Tahoma for the essay; the rest will be in this font.  
  
A few days ago, a song asked me to remember where I was, one sad September day. I remember exactly where I was. I'd missed school because I wasn't feeling very well, and I'm glad I missed school that day. I wouldn't have known my friend Riley Cooper had tried to call. You see he called to tell me good bye. He died in the tragedy that hit America. I took friendship seriously then, and I still do. Riley was one of the best friends I'd ever had.  
  
I would do anything for a friend, even give my own life. I would have given it that day, to trade places with him, and be the one dying. He was like a brother to me. Friendship is a rare happening. It happens when two people meet, and form a relationship. They share their secrets, desires, and dreams. Riley had always dreamed of being an architect. He was working on an internship from college when at a firm that was housed in the World Trade Center. Sadly that building became his grave.  
  
I looked up at the class. They were listening to my story intently. Some of the girls were teary eyed. One pair of eyes caught mine. Seto Kaiba's eyes had lost their normal look of contempt. He looked sympathetic.  
  
I never even got to say good bye to him. The last thing I told him was more important than good bye. I told him I loved him. Those were the last words he heard before the building he was in collapsed. As I listened to the song, it brought back memories of times we shared. I remember one time we stood on top of the building, looking out over New York. He said that he wanted to work in this very building. We toured one of the offices, and they told Riley that if he wanted, they'd sponsor him in college.  
  
I know this story is sad, but I also want to share some of the good times Riley and I shared. I remember just before my dad and I moved to Domino after my parents divorced, Riley and I had wanted to go to the Empire State Building. We went there and had our pictures taken on the top of the building. I had his photo; he had mine.  
  
I was surprised to find out that Riley and his family moved to Domino, but he was in a different school than me. We got to spend time together, and I even introduced him to my friends I'd made here. Riley was three years older than I was, but he never treated me any different than he did the rest of his friends.  
  
I looked down at my paper, furiously blinking to clear the tears from my eyes. I couldn't stop the tears from falling and I looked at the substitute teacher. She nodded and I bolted from the room, I leaned against the lockers, feeling a bit stupid for crying. Suddenly, I felt a pair of arms wrap around me, and I buried my face in to the shoulder that was offered.  
  
I figured it was Tristian or Bakura who'd followed me out into the hall. I would have never guessed who's expensive leather trench coat I was bawling on until looked up into Seto Kaiba's clear blue eyes. I tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let me. He led me outside to the courtyard. He allowed me to cry, until I felt drained.  
  
"Do you want to go home? We only have one class left, and I'm sure they'll let us leave."  
  
The thing I hate about crying it is it makes me sick at my stomach. I looked around for something other than his shoes to puke on. I felt my head get gently pushed over a trashcan, as I began to puke up my lunch.  
  
"Well, that settles it, I'm taking you home."  
  
He disappeared into the building after giving me a few napkins. He reappeared about ten minutes later carrying his briefcase and my backpack. I followed him to the waiting car. Just after we got in, he pulled me into a lying position, my head resting on his brother's jacket. He sat in the seat across from me. Why was he suddenly being nice to me? This just wasn't the Seto Kaiba I knew.  
  
"Why are you being nice to me, Kaiba?"  
  
"Because you look like you need a friend, someone who'll listen."  
  
"I already had that. My friends were there the day it happened. The didn't leave my side."  
  
"Joey, just because they were there for you, and you leaned on them doesn't mean you are over Riley's death."  
  
I closed my eyes to think. Maybe Kaiba's right. I really hadn't talked to anyone about how I watched the building that Riley was in fall. I hadn't told anyone about the last thing I said to him. I felt a fresh wave of tears start and Kaiba moved over to me to pull me close. I was now seeing a side of Kaiba that few people other than Mokuba saw. I definitely felt a bit awkward. I felt a strange sense of security in his arms though. It almost felt like I was hanging out with Riley again. I began to relax in Kaiba's arms. We arrived at his mansion, and I got out and stretched. My eyes felt heavy from all the crying I'd done. He led me into his home and after walking through what seemed like a maze, into a bedroom. He went to his closet and pulled out some clothes. He tossed them to me and led me into the bathroom.  
  
"Are you saying I stink, Kaiba?"  
  
"No, I just thought that after all that crying, you'd like to take a hot shower."  
  
A rude remark died on my lips. Why be rude to him when he's showing me kindness. I began to pull off my school uniform, as he stepped from the room. Just as I was undoing my pants, he turned back to me.  
  
"When you finish, you can call your dad and tell him you won't be home for a few days."  
  
Ok, something strange is definitely gong on here. First he comforts me when I was upset, then he sees me through being sick, then he brings me to his home, and tells me he wants me to stay. After he left the room, I pulled off the rest of my clothes. I step into the steaming shower, feeling the hot water caress my skin.  
  
This is something I am not used to. Showers at my house are lukewarm to say the least. Dad rarely pays the bills, and I'm lucky if there is food, let alone hot water. I do sometimes stay with Yugi or Ryou, and get hot showers there.  
  
I must have been in the shower for a long time, because the door to the stall opened while I was washing my hair. I turned to see Kaiba standing there watching me. I snatched a washcloth, using it to cover myself.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself, Joey. I'm just checking on you." He stalked out, shutting the door to the shower, then slamming the door to the bathroom. I quickly finished the shower and got out. After drying off, I put on the clothes he lent me. I noticed how they fit me perfectly. I stepped into his room. I walked over to the bed and sat down. He stood by the window staring out.  
  
"I'm sorry, Joey. That wasn't right of me to walk in on you like that."  
  
"You could have knocked."  
  
"Joey, I have something to tell you, it may shock you, but you should know."  
  
"Don't tell me you have a thing for me." My words died as soon as I'd said them. I caught the look in his eyes when he was checking on me in the shower. My pulse quickened at the memory.  
  
"That's not all, Joey. That's not what I really wanted to tell you just now. I knew Riley. He called me the day before to have plans delivered for a house I'm having built. I hadn't even opened the plans till this past summer. During Battle City, I found where I'd stashed them when they were delivered that day." He walked over to the large desk and opened a box that sat on top. He took out an envelope and handed it to me. I recognized Riley's handwriting immediately. I opened the still sealed envelope and pulled out the letter. I sat down on the side of the bed to read it.  
  
"Dear Joey, I hope this letter finds you well. By the time you read it, I hope Seto has shared his news with you. If he hasn't, he'll probably hurt me for spilling it now. He likes you, a lot. He's too shy, and too stubborn to tell you. That is why he insults you. He calls you a dog because he is afraid of his feelings. He's also afraid you'll reject him. Personally, after I heard the way he's treated you, I wouldn't blame you, and neither would he. Please hear him out though, and don't be too harsh on him.  
  
Well take care of yourself. Forever your friend, Riley"  
  
The letter was dated the eighth of September. He didn't even know of my accomplishments since Duelist Kingdom, or how Kaiba's continued to treat me badly. It's been nearly two years since Riley died, and Kaiba's had this letter since.  
  
"Kaiba, how could you keep this letter from me?"  
  
"Easy. I knew Riley would spill it about how I feel about you. Yes, Joey, I still feel the same way as I told him I did. When I heard you speak about him, I realized you needed to know about the talks I had with him."  
  
I sat quietly, thinking over what Kaiba had just told me. He has feelings for me. This is gonna be difficult to tell him, but I only like girls.  
  
"Kaiba, I hate to break it to you, but I'm a girls only kind of guy."  
  
He crossed the room and sat next to me. He pulled me into his arms and brought his face so close to mine our lips were a fraction of a centimeter apart. I stared into his eyes, frightened by the feelings that were running through me. I found myself closing the distance between us, and kissing him. Suddenly I broke it off, feeling kinda stupid. We both kinda few apart, blushing.  
  
"I'm sorry, Joey." 


	3. Grief

I looked at Kaiba with surprised eyes, why was he apologizing? I kissed him, not the other way around. He pulled me into a hug and I gave in. I laid my head on his shoulder. I felt his slender fingers massage my side. My eyes began to feel heavy.  
  
"Kaiba, before I fall asleep, I should call my dad."  
  
"That might be a wise idea." He handed me his cell phone. "This has a call block already on it, so he can't trace the call and come here causing trouble."  
  
I took the phone from him and dialed my number. The phone rang several times before I heard the message I'd recorded. I waited until the machine beeped and then spoke.  
  
"Dad, I'm at a friend's house, and I'll be staying for a few days. I'll be by tomorrow to pick up some things. Talk to you later!" I shut the phone off, and handed it back to Kaiba.  
  
"I wish you'd call me Seto. That is my name after all. I don't mind you calling me Kaiba, but it seems like it's rather rude now."  
  
"If you insist." I said then yawned. "I think I need a nap."  
  
"Of course. After what you have been through, I think you should try to take a nap before dinner. I still want to talk, but it can wait."  
  
Seto walked to the large bed and pulled back the covers. The clothes he'd lent me were a tee shirt and a pair of sweat pants. They were baggy, but I could handle that. He tried not to laugh as I crawled into the bed, getting tangled up in the baggy pants.  
  
"I'll let you have some privacy. You an slip those off if you wish." Needing no further encouragement I slipped the pants off, not caring if he saw what they concealed or not. He eased the covers over me and I was asleep before they reached my chin.  
  
*Seto's POV *  
  
I couldn't believe he readily shucked off those pants, as if I wasn't watching. I don't really care anyway. As soon as he was free of the baggy garments, he was quickly falling asleep. I eased the covers over him, noting the soft snores that escaped. I sat on the edge of the bed, watching him sleep. He's been through so much in the past few years, and I haven't made it easier on him. I've seen him come to school with bruises on his face, and limping rather oddly. These next few days were going to be good for him. I just have to be able to hold back my feelings for him. I don't want to frighten him. I get up from the edge of the bed and move quietly to my side of the bed. I move the covers gently, so I don't wake him. I then go to my closet and pull out some sweat pants and change into them. I then go back to the bed and crawl in. Joey snuggles close to me. I wrap my arms around him.  
  
"Seto, I miss him terribly."  
  
"Huh? I though you were asleep" Shit, I woke him.  
  
"I was, until you got in the bed. Did I ever say what happened that day?"  
  
"No, you said you missed school because you were sick, and that he called you." I could see tears starting to form in his eyes.  
  
"I watched his tower crumble, and fall to the ground. He died that day, I wish I could have been the one to die, and not him." He turned and buried his face in my shoulder. I held him very close.  
  
"It's okay to feel that way Joey. I wish he hadn't had died either. That doesn't change my feelings for you. Nor does it change the secrets you shared with him."  
  
I saw his eyes fill with tears. I could feel the pain he was going through. I myself had a childhood that was less than pleasant. My adoptive father was cruel and abusive. Riley had told me things that Joey's dad had done to him. They had made me upset, and angry. That still didn't stop me from tormenting him every chance I had.  
  
"He told you?"  
  
"Joey, he knew I have a lot of pull in this town, and though I could do something to change your situation. At first, I told him that you were only a classmate, and a duelist. You weren't any of my concern. It was only when he told me that his last visit here, that he tried to stop your dad." I stopped, tears welling in my own eyes at the horrors Riley had told me. Joey jumped from the bed and ran to the bathroom. I could hear him gagging between sobs. I never meant to bring back these horrible memories. I got up and went into the bathroom. I picked up a towel and wrapped it around his waist, then pulled him into my arms.  
  
"Don't make me go back, Seto, don't make me go home." I held him close. He'd lost the closest friend the day riley had died. There were things that his friends here didn't know about his situation at home.  
  
"Joey, when you are ready, my attorneys are ready to do anything within their power to take you from there. I have more than enough money to support you. I have been trying since before Riley's death to take you out of that home, and you keep telling the counselors that nothing is happening. Joey, Riley told me and he told them what he saw that night. He told us Joey. The reason I continue to treat you the way I did is because you never acted like you had the balls to stand up to him. My own adoptive father threatened to kill Mokuba, but he never did. Abusers use tactics like that to make you fear them. I know he said he'd kill Serenity if you told." He sobbed into my shoulder. My own speech had died away into quiet sobs of my own. It hurt me to hear Riley talk of the things Joey's dad had done. I don't even want to remember them. I slipped my hands under Joey's shirt. My fingers encountered burn marks in the shape of the end of a cigarette. I pulled the shirt over his head. His chest and back were map of scars; cigarette burns, and even bruises.  
  
"I have scars like this all over my body, Seto." He moved the towel and stood. Burn marks and bruises made patterns over his hips and down his legs. His hands covered his member, but I moved them. What I saw made me immediately call the police. They said to cover him in loose clothing, and to take him to the emergency room. They'd send some one there after he'd been examined.  
  
I helped Joey back to my room, and helped him dress in the clothes I'd lent him. I got a pair of slippers and put them on his feet, and took him to my car. He was kinda shocked that I drove, but I thought that him arriving at the hospital in a limo wouldn't be very cool.  
  
After a short wait, the doctors saw him, and they then called the police and admitted Joey into the hospital. In his room, I sat on the edge of his bed, holding him when his friends arrived. I pulled them out in the hall and asked them to not mention Joey's father or anything else.  
  
"Kaiba, it was nice of you to help Joey and all, but can we have some time alone with him?" Yugi asked. It was a simple request, but it hurt to hear him say it.  
  
"I guess, Yugi. I'm going own to the cafeteria, do you guys want anything?"  
  
The group thought for a moment, then they noticed something different about me. Yugi's eyes widened when he saw how I was dressed. I looked down and saw I was still wearing a tee shirt and sweat pants.  
  
"Pay no mind to this!" I growled playfully. "I'm serious, do you guys want something." They all decided on food, and Tristian went down with me to get it, and helped me carry it back to Joey's room.  
  
"How long will he have to stay here?" Tristian asked in the elevator on the trip back to the room.  
  
"Tonight. They just wanted him somewhere where they know he will be safe, lest his father send friends after him. They forget I'm rich and can afford bodyguards, plus Joey's dad has no clue where I live.  
  
"That's true. So what made you change your mind about Joey? I haven't heard you call him a dog."  
  
"Because I realized that he has suffered enough cruelty."  
  
The elevator stopped and we got out. Tristian grabbed my arm and stopped me just before we went into the room.  
  
"There's something else, spill it, Kaiba"  
  
"First, call me Seto. Second, I love him." 


End file.
